Cyber Kinetic Communication
by Serene Flassion
Summary: ["Between a cybernetic the real world, it's always both of them seems chaotic..."] A boy who can't see the difference, an unusual being that tried to guide him through various ways and a friend who tried to 'change his entire view'. The real thing here is, "Who can find the 'true view' first?" [W: Contains slight Shounen-Ai and Yandere theme. Rated M for gore and violence later.]
1. Chapter 1

_['Virtual Message']_

* * *

"_At the first year, everything seems fun as if it was such a wonder…"_

"_At the fourth year, I seem to forgotten what kind of world that I've left behind already…."_

"_At the sixth year, my life is too faint for what has already happened….."_

* * *

_[Chapter One: Fabricated Anxiety]_

* * *

'_As if it was normal for everyone to stay inside during rainy days, then is it normal to stay inside for every single day with no suspicion….?'_

I don't know I guess it's normal for us. It's not like I hate what's happening outside, no matter how many steps I take or move taken, it would always be in front of a black screen at the end. The numbness of cold fake-hazardous material I spend all day looking at yet I couldn't help but think about the accomplishment that I haven't done in certain ages ago. I still had the urge to finish whatever unimportant things I left in this old electronic notebook of mine. But then the only thing I'm more focused on is a certain 'thing' besides it-

"…..Mihashi gave me this one as a present….."

An odd-looking diskette I pulled out from my school bag that's on my desk now; it has no labels so I don't know what it actually is. My childhood friend, Ikioite Mihashi, gave it as a 'birthday present' though he also have no idea what is it either. He's an idiot, yet I'm still friends with him until the end of our junior years. He's just any energetic seventeen years old person with dirty blonde hair with brown eyes and messy school attire along with it. He has the habits to clip his hair to the side as the clips lined 'XII', saying it's just covering his eyes as an excuse, it's kind of pathetic.

He also wears spectacles since he can't see anything far-sighted including the class's whiteboard. All of our female classmates found him 'absolutely irresistible', I can't quite comprehend. If I told them about his past records, they would 100% be dumbfounded and no chance at all so.

Anyways, I better find out what's this gift is all about.

I insert the diskette into an old computer that I haven't use for years. I waited for the computer to finish reading until it pops out a window, '_Firewall Biohazard Version 1.0_'

"Ah, so it's security software…" I assumed that it is. "Well, at least Mihashi is lucky from now on… let's see here…how to set it up…..Ah! There it is!"

After countless information to the software I read and agreed to it, I click on the 'Install' choice rather 'Terminate' for no reasons, and it begins to take up a few minutes and at least few memory space. _5 more minutes_…..I murmured as I played with my worn-out vintage stuffed terrier that I've secretly kept when I was just a juvenile.

…

Maybe I should throw it away one day….

…

Maybe not… I'm too attached to it…

…

You now know what my problem is…

'_Firewall Biohazard Version 1.0 successfully installed on your desktop! _'

I sighed as I clicked on the software as it started to load. It opened up a window and began to activate itself so the computer is automatically protected whenever I turn it on. Well, at least it's useful, the gift is useful I mean. I should repay Mihashi one day if I had time. I've been ignoring him for the past few days; he must be really terrified on reflecting what he possible could do to annoy me. Everything he does annoy me to be honest. Some are not that bad than the others. Suddenly, something caught my eyes, another window popped out.

* * *

'_Would you like a setup assistant to guide you?'_

'_YES' 'NO'_

* * *

"Setup….assistant? But I've done it already…?" That's weird. Wasn't the installing part enough already? Was there more…? I hesitate at first but following my instincts, I went on the option, _'Yes'_.

The window closed itself and there's something pixelated forming at the very corner of the screen. I was forming bits by bits until it's some kind of a cartoon character appeared. His entire theme was green, black and some grey-ish parts. His eyes were lime green and it looks like staring through you creepily. "They… They really mean 'assistant'…..but what can this program do…?"

"…_..That's unpleasant… I can do many things…"_

Huh? Did it just talk? "A-Ah, can you hear me? Are you… alive in there…?"

"_Of course, I can clearly hear you and I can clearly alive since I can respond back. It may seem not like a living being, but I'm just cyber being behind here. I can help you improve and detect virus if you ask me nicely."_

"W-Well…" That's embarrassing because I was only testing the diskette to see what it is. "I don't use this computer very much so there's no use to do it much lately…"

"_Ah, a notebook user" He crossed his arm and leaning back like a human. "That's a least of a problem. I can easily transfer over as a data through the network. I 'am' that Firewall software you just installed after all…Name?"_

"Name..? Are you asking for my name?"

"_Of course. Unless you want to be called 'master' or 'no-name' or just attracting your attention by saying 'hey' rudely or repeatedly…"_

"The first one doesn't sounds so bad although the second and third….but still I don't like being called like that….fine, _Amida Baku_, that's my name okay?"

"_How an unfitting name. Baku is really unusual word or even fit to be counted as a name. You're not lying, right?"_

"It's not a lie! If you don't believe me, I have many proofs to show that it's actually my name! Even though I really hate it….."

"_That's won't be necessary. I don't want to put any pressure further. Well, then my name?"_

"Why would you need a name too? You're just a living being in a network…."

"_Folders have names…browsers have names…. Even the software installed here has names too…so why can't I have my own? Unless you want to say 'hey' to me rudely and repeatedly…I could eventually snap one day."_

"Okay, I get it! Fine, let me think for a while…"

"…."

"…_?"_

"Elite….Your name is 'Elite' from now on…happy now?"

"_If I ever mastered that, I might bounce around the screen right now and I'm afraid I can't. Well then, I would appear on your electronic notebook as a 'temporarily hard-drive' you can say. 'Elite F: Drive' or just 'Elite (F :)' from your computer menu. Don't think about getting rid of me because I will still appear on every electronic device you had… And so, I will see you in your own personal devices, 'Amida'..."_

With that, he just de-pixelated himself into nothing. And I was just sitting there staring wide-eyed on the screen and thinking what just happened. My mind was processing slowly before everything came into pieces. And my only thought is this…

"_I will kill that bastard, Ikioite Mihashi…."_

* * *

_(E-Etto ne ~ This is my very first story I publish here that's completely mine so I'm still feeling embarrassing for posting here e-hehe…..) _

_(Sore ja ~! Ahem! Amida Baku received a very odd-looking program who named it 'Elite'! This little fellow seems like bugger for starters! Could they ever be living in peace~? )_

_(But you know what, if I was ever a real story-maker in real life, my stories would always fill with something 'dark' element to it. It's separate by three different endings though. The all two familiar, 'Good Ending' and 'Bad Ending' but then there's the 'True Ending' which never ends well…Opps! Said too much! Bye-bye ~!) _


	2. Chapter 2

_['Virtual Message']_

* * *

"_At the first year, everything seems fun as if it was such a wonder…"_

"_At the fourth year, I seem to forgotten what kind of world that I've left behind already…."_

"_At the sixth year, my life is too faint for what has already happened….."_

* * *

_[Chapter Two: Day-To-Day I]_

* * *

"_That idiot sending me such an annoying thing, just wait until I-"_

Murderous thoughts came into my mind like a train wreck as I grumpily walk across the hallway. I'm glad that it's nighttime because everyone were sound asleep. I'm glad that I'm the only one living in a dormitory of only four people that's making a small ruckus. I'm glad that-

"Ikiote Mihashi!"

"W-What!? A-Amida!?"

-That moron's room is just at the end of dorm, luckily he's here too unlike certain days he went out late for no good reasons. "You have a lot to deal here, Ikiote Mihashi…."

"W-Wait a second, Amida! What did I go wrong?! D-Did you found about-"

"That's a totally different story… I can cross that out of the list…" Mihashi is a prankster of course, he always pull it out on the oldest here, Tsuraku Ren. Ren would always put the blame on me no matter whose doing was it.

Ah, I should list out the name of others who's living here. There's me, Amida Baku, Ikiote Mihashi, Tsuraku Ren and Nazoki Fukiko. Therefore the youngest here is Nazoki Fukiko, Mihashi and I am in the same age. Back to where we currently dealing-

"Remember about that diskette you gave me last time..?"

"A-Ah….oh yeah that one!" He gave out a nervous laugh. "D-Did you found out what is it already? Be-Because I don't what is it either! Look, I'm sorry if it's something really unexpected it's just-"

_[Ring….Ring…Ring….Ring-]_

Suddenly a familiar ringtone filled the unsettling atmosphere out of nowhere. I sighed as I took it out from my pocket. _1 notification._ "What…..on earth is this…...". I decided to switch it to its screensaver and-

_["Ding dong….. Amida, are you awake… You are strangely online this late…."]_

An angry vein popped on my forehead as I tried to restrain myself from breaking my cellphone into pieces. Out of all time, why did he choose this to appear once again-!? Especially looking really innocent like he's not trying to read whatever reaction I'm giving off but I can't tell it's 'annoy' now. "By any chance, do you always bug people about everything they do that seems 'strange' to you..?..Just….'curious'…"

_["Why not….?" He tilts his head to the side. "I am a cyber being and I learn more from what other people do. I thought I could learn more if I could ask Amida…"]_

"Hey, Amida…umm….what or who are you talking to…?" Mihashi asked, I almost forgot about him for a moment.

Since he asked 'nicely' I replied, "Another version of you in a non-existed world and it's two times more annoying like you are already…"

"T-That's mean…." Mihashi pouted. "But what is that? Is it one of 'those' applications?"

"This is the result from that gift, you idiot! Now I'm stuck with this thing!"

"W-Whoa, wait, I thought it's just some software in that diskette! How could there be a cyber being!?"

_["Nyoom..." Elite leaned back and crossed his arms. "I'm a setup assistant from the Firewall software. Not only the electronic devices that Amida own are now secured, I can be a company to him. I can be in anyone's cellphones or laptops, other examples. If you need help, I can do anything you ask des~"]_

"**Can't you just perish from my life?"**

_["That's an absolute 'NO!' from me, Amida" He pouted but still keeps his natural poker face afterwards. "I can't just disappear like that. Since you installed my program, I can roam freely now…"]_

"Can't I just uninstall you if it's like that then!?"

_["I can act as a virus, Amida. I'm really dangerous if I'm a virus. I can damage your hard-drive and lessen the memory spaces ~ I'm really scary as a virus you know~"]_

"Why are you saying that with a very unlikely happy tone….You're too melancholy to understand…."

Mihashi watched as his friend and a cyber being talking and arguing back. He felt really unimportant between them though it was his fault for giving him that diskette. But then it's also Amida that he installed the cyber being without a second thought but then, 'curiosity' is always in his mind no matter what. _'But then, Amida finally have another friend, that is un-likely a human but another side from that, he wouldn't get bored easily now. I should give my thanks to Megumi for- wait!'_

"Amida, Megumi came in this morning, she wants me to give you this…." Mihashi handed over another diskette he received from his acquaintance. Amida glare at him dangerously but shrug it off when he heard the name 'Megumi'.

"What does she want me to do this time? Encryption codes again?" Amida asked. Mihashi nodded in reply and he began to groaned, "Just want happen to the encryption key I gave to her a few weeks ago? Just how bad was it?"

"Well-" (Mihashi)

"Her computer broke down before it could even read it?" (Amida)

"Almost-" (Mihashi)

"She deleted the file accidentally?" (Amida)

"A little bit-" (Mihashi)

"…..The file is corrupted…?" (Amida)

"Bingo" (Mihashi)

_["Such a waste…. It's really important,__how could a person be so careless?"]_

"You should shut up from now on…..good-night, Elite…" (Amida)

Amida turn off his cell-phone and ignoring massive ringing erupted from its speaker. Noted that Elite won't be happy tomorrow and really won't stop once he did or say something. "Ah! Amida! How's your pet doing? You know the one Megumi gave you during your birthday?" Mihashi asked curiously. Amida rolled his eyes to the side and muttering 'It's alright I guess'. That pet is actually an axolotl, a native Mexican salamander or walking fish. He has no idea why Megumi could give him such a pet but he named it 'Karen' as if he's really okay with it.

"Megumi said that if you're done with 'it' already, just call her back. But she's busy on Thursday and Friday afternoons." (Mihashi)

"As if I wanted to do something during that time…." (Amida)

* * *

Amida dragged himself out of the room and went back to his room. When he finally lay down on his bed, he finally gave up as his cellphone keeps on ringing. He turned it on to its lock screen with a message notice on the screen.

_{ "That's mean of you. But it's already late to argue, I will let it off. Good-night to you too, Amida. – Elite" }_

"….Maybe he's not so bad after all….at least he has some manners to say and do so…"

With that, he smirked as he dozed off. Tomorrow will be a perfectly busy and noisy day.

* * *

_[I restrain myself from making Amida a very sassy character due to listening to 'Applause' omg I almost made him like that…..] _

_[I was laughing all throughout the paragraph when I reread it]_


	3. Chapter 3

_['Virtual Message']_

* * *

"_At the first year, everything seems fun as if it was such a wonder…"_

"_At the fourth year, I seem to forgotten what kind of world that I've left behind already…."_

"_At the sixth year, my life is too faint for what has already happened….."_

* * *

_[Chapter Three: Day-To-Day II]_

* * *

_*Elite's P.O.V*_

It's already morning, but Amida still haven't waked up. Ah, no one can blame him; it was the middle of the night he barged in Ikiote Mihashi's room for an explanation. The diskette that I was in it, that weird pet that's staring at me through the screen right now and another folder on the desktop right now, said to be written in encryption codes. Normally I would solve it for anyone without permission, but since this is Amida's job, I wouldn't want to do it. But something about it seems really suspicious. I couldn't even try to look through since this person named 'Megumi' set a password on this one and only Amida knows it.

_{"Elite? Hey, are you okay?"}_

['Ah'] I quickly turned to my back, sighed in relief, it's just Amida. He must have waked up and does his morning routine without noticing. Wait, have I stared at that folder for THAT long? I lost track of time just now and I didn't realized anything but it doesn't matter now, ['Good Morning, Amida. Have you slept well?']

_{"Mhm…. Yeah, for the first time in my life…" He yawned as he scratches the back of his head. "How about you?"}_

['Cyber Beings don't sleep for your information'] I calmly stated. ['We only wander off…']. He grunted as he sat down and just stared at me, like he's waiting for me to say anything next before he does. I just nodded and he understands what I meant.

_{"Are there any other 'Cyber Beings' like you in the network currently?" He asked. "You said 'we' just now so I'm curious how many are you all right now..."}_

['I can't actually be sure about that...'] I exclaimed. [They're really a small number of us since we oddly appeared out of nowhere…. We are made by this person but we can't seem to remember his appearance…']

_{"Appearance? Not by name?" Amida asked.}_

['We weren't with that person long enough to know. We were simply sent off for unknown reasons. Some didn't manage to stay long enough and others just… in here…']

_{"Oh, sorry to hear that…" he apologized while giving a remorseful face. "But how could you end up at Mihashi's case though, that's what I'm wondering….}_

Is he still blaming Ikiote Mihashi? He will never let it go that easily, maybe, right? 'Irritated', is that the word that means someone's annoyed? I have seen that word somewhere in the network and it perfectly described him.

* * *

_*Normal P.O.V*_

Amida sighed as moved his mouse so that the pointer right at the given folder on the desktop. He hesitates first, then he told Elite, "Would you close your eyes first, Elite? …"

_["…Alright…." He covers his eyes with his hands that are covered with long sleeves.]_

Amida sighed in relief as he clicks the folder. A pop-up window appears demanding a password, Amida typed in the given password by his apprentice. He cringed at the middle of it, "Ugh, why does Megumi have to use this as her only password…" He clicks the 'Proceed' choice as it opened up another window showing only on document, "Okay Elite, you can open your eyes now…."

_["Is it really intimate for me to know it? Is it something you don't want me to disrupt it?"]_

"Erm, more like saving my browsing data on the network…" Amida shuddered at that moment he remembers back those days. "It's something you really don't want to know. Between the two of us, don't ever mention or ask why, got it?"

_["I don't really like being left unknown but if your life depends on it so much, I will stay quiet for the time being…"]_

"You better…" he glanced once he opened up the document and proceed to do his work. I was quiet at the first few minutes, _really quiet_. He is used to the silence since he's always alone in his room. But sometimes his dorm-mates would always barge in for several occasions. But this time, none of them is in right now so he can finally work in peace, unless Elite had something ask anything yet.

_["Hey Amida, what do you actually do for education?"]_

"You mean, work?" Elite nodded as Amida replied, "Well, I'm not actually doing those adult jobs though yet, I'm just on a really long school break as well as the others. It was also a sudden one and no one in our school knows why…"

'_Yeah, it's true. Mihashi and I were hanging out in my classroom during break-time; it was like any other everyday life. Mihashi just laugh at his own jokes before he could even finish it and I ended doing the same thing because of his weird habits sometimes. And that's when the school announcement was sent through the whole building, heard from the PA system. We thought it was the seniors pranking on us but our teachers suddenly came into the class and force us to leave immediately. One by one, we were told that we will be allowed to come back once they informed us soon.'_

'_And it has been five weeks after that time'_

"It's something urgent they said and its a few weeks already…" Amida continues as he still working on the encrypted document. "I'm not even sure what took them so long to just handle one problem."

_["That is strange… 'Weeks' is unusually long for students to have a rest in this early month"]_

Amida halted as he stared at Elite, "Are you even thinking about the problem here?"

_["I don't really care about whatever they're dealing. I just care a little bit about your education"]_

"So you having these thoughts that I might be a 'hikikomori' ….?"

_["Farther than that….I have this small conclusion that you might have trouble with handling the administration…"]_

'…_Basically that almost has the same meaning as before…' _thought Amida. "No, I have no problems with the environment outside. It's just that there's lack of activities we can do outside…"

_['Ah, I can understand that situation….Everything really changed in an instant and even I forgotten what the current age…is."]_

"I thought about it too….. I never manage to know what it's like living the year before this period…." Amida shrugged as he continued where he left off.

_["….Hey, Amida. Do you have a family….?"]_

That question again, always asked by his friends especially Mihashi. "For that I don't remember much about my family, all I know is that I'm the only child and my parents just disappeared on the same day I went to middle school and met Mihashi again for two years of not being able to see each other much often.."

_["Who told you that…?"]_

"That's the thing, I can't remember who…"

_["… Amida, you're really full of mysteries…."]_

"I got that a lot, thank you very much for saying that out loud….. Alright I'm done with this finally…. Megumi really have to push her works to me always…"

_["Are you the only who can do that, Amida?"]_

"No, Mihashi can do it too as well as my other dorm-mates, Tsuraku Ren and Nazoki Fukiko. I know you haven't met them yet but trust me, you will soon…." Said Amida as he opened up software, "Well, I could waste my time to finally finish this…"

_["What is that?"]_

"It's nothing. It's just a program for creating your own 3D domain by using your imagination and stuffs like that. I've been working on this one ever since…"

* * *

_*Elite's P.O.V*_

All the details that were included in it, I never consider using program to create such artistic features would be possible. It's a city, yes from my perspective, a futuristic city that Amida could possibly wanted it to be. ['Amida, is this your view of today's creation?']

_{"Not actually…" He fidgeted a little. "Since this program is connected to other network, you can show your creation or help other people to improve. But this one was left unfinished and no one even tried to so it was really a waste that I took it instead. Even the user deactivates his account strangely…"}_

'NiseRai City', what an odd name for someone to choose it. ['It is perfectly built and the chosen land for business actually looks really… neatly arranged….']

_{"I know right?" He chuckles as he seems a bit down. "I was wondering why this one wasn't acknowledged by everyone. Instead, they prefer what they were forced to like…."}_

['Are you scared that the future will change drastically without a notice?'] I asked. He shook his head as he sadly smiled.

_{"It's not something that we must stop from making it happened. Truthfully, I was highly curious on how it will work between the 'three of them'. All I know it would never ends well as it highly seen nowadays…"}_

['Are you talking about 'the lead' and 'the planner'?']

_{"Most likely to be those two but there's another one you forgotten. 'The creator', remember? The world today won't advance if no one knows how to do it based on the planner's suggestion and ideas. Overall, the lead and creator were doing such a harsh job….}_

We used verbs to describe the people today for some reasons. We might think that we would be caught if we talk about using some other words for it and had some rebellious purpose against them. It is how it works like that right now. I've seen it all, what happens just under a minute. How problem increases from time to time and how many wonder come crashing down in some other part of the worlds.

['Amida, I wondered…... If I'm a human, what would my name will likely be?'] I asked. He just stared at me until he broke into laughter. I kind of felt bit….awkwardness, was it? Right now, ['what?']

_{"Geez, what's with you and these topics?" He wiped off the tears from laughing too much. "It would take such a living chance for it to be like that. If you're a human, you can be twice annoying as Mihashi for sure except a bit smarter than him. And your name….. Whatever you're thinking right now, I'm still calling you Elite if you happened to be a human in an instant...}_

['Why keeping my old name'?] I asked in confusion, still feeling bit awkward to continue this.

_{"It's just some other nickname I brought it up because of you and I happened to like it. Ah but then a full name for you will be hard… Alpha Elite? Because I can see some leader potential you had and consider a superior in a group of all of us… How's that for your name?"}_

['Sounds weird…'] I said. ['But I like it…..']

He continues to laugh and leaving me slightly uncooperative still. Suddenly there's a knock on the door and he excuse himself to go answer it. Once he left, I thought of the name he given to me just now. ['Alpha Elite….was it…?'] Strange name, Amida always have something really bizarre that I feel that I'm the only who knows it. But then in the end, I couldn't help but laugh at my own words and name, like what Amida did. Truly, both of us can be considered the weirdest pair out of the group.

* * *

'_Cyber beings are such marvelous things existed in pixels. That's why I created them to help others in terrible need. Some might had something can be a help for people of tomorrow because of their cooperation with the cyber beings. But alas, they weren't encouraged to do so by the three main people here. Since they know that it existed, I have no choice but to banish them all, hoping that someone might still find them as very trustful companion one day…'_

_- ? ? (The Final Day)_

* * *

"A companion…huh…" A boy read the last page of notebook looking really disgusted by those words. "We have no such bond with tools…" In a minute, he tore off pages by pages and left notebook nothing but torn into pieces. "Useless, thrash, nothing but fictional reality by this book. This man really has no idea what he just created, something further more advance than our modern tools". The boy went into a computerized room; he pushed the button that only appeared in the middle, holograms appeared and surrounds the entire room but each consist different picture of the same juvenile from different angles. The boy chuckles as his amethyst eyes were filled nothing but lunacy, "Ah, soon. Yes, soon enough. We could take back what was rightfully ours, right? We can finally take those all back especially what's yours too, you must be really hurt somewhere, it must really painful but no worries... _I can do it for you and only you..."_

* * *

_[*Casually ran off to change the story's summary*]_


End file.
